


Some Day They'll Go Down Together

by AvatarAang7



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 1930s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Crime, F/F, Guns, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAang7/pseuds/AvatarAang7
Summary: Asami is a waitress in Prohibition-Era Texas, stuck in a life where basically everything is against her. Her job is dull and not even a little bit challenging, her marriage is a joke, and the town she lives in is stuffy and boring. But her life is upended when a handsome stranger visits and pretty much sweeps her off her feet, away on a life that will bring her more than she bargained for. Bonnie and Clyde AU Korrasami. Rated M for violence and probable sex later on.





	1. Small Town Girl

Friday night was definitely the worst night for Asami. This was the night where the drunkards came in, despite the Prohibition, and they were just horrible people. The rude remarks she could take, up to a certain extent, though it was more than a little clear to Asami that those men saw her as nothing but a piece of meat to drool over.

The ones that pinched her butt were... not exactly the biggest problem either. Her boss had assured her that she could slap whoever did that in the face, which she had done a few times, and it was always exceedingly gratifying.

But it was the noise they made, and more than once that they vomited everywhere. That was always the point where Narook threw them out, though as far as Asami was concerned, that was too late, mostly because she still then had to mop it all up.

On the bright side, the drunkards were generally too far gone to be able to properly read the bills, so more than once they left 5 dollar bill that was probably supposed to be a 2 dollar bill. (Thank you, US currency all looking exactly alike.) But given the trouble they usually caused, Asami wasn't about to run after them and alert them of their mistake.

Unfortunately, that was still in the future for now, and she just had to serve them their drinks. In order to keep the customers coming, Narook had a small distillery in the basement that the entire town knew about but nobody honestly cared. Not even the town sheriff, Lin Beifong, who was a regular here and liked ordering herself a glass of moonshine. She was actually one of Asami's favorite customers, mostly because she was always polite at least.

But tonight so far wasn't going too badly. There was one new face in the crowd, which wasn't  _that_  unusual, they were only a couple of miles from the city limits of Dallas, but the woman still stuck out. For the rest, just a succession of the usual narrow-minded people who were just as stuck in this dead-end town as Asami was.

-"Hey, toots, keep 'em comin'!" one of the guys yelled loud enough to have the entire room hear him, making Asami roll her eyes. She just prepared another six glasses of moonshine, while the newcomer was eyeing the group up.

-"Are they always like this?" she asked.

Asami sighed. "Generally, yes. You've come in on the wrong night, if you just wanted a quiet drink." She eyed the woman up, and didn't really know what to make of her, because she seemed like a walking contradiction. Her skin was dark, but her eyes were bright blue. Her clothes were decidedly masculine, and seemed to simultaneously highlight her muscular build but also draw some attention to the fact that she was still a woman, judging by the top two buttons undone on her shirt. Her short hair appeared slightly choppy, but it looked so good on her that Asami couldn't help but think that she was really handsome.

The woman chuckled. "Yeah, I figured. Could always be worse though. Trust me, I've been there."

"You'll have to tell me what that's like some time," Asami winked in reply, and went to serve the group. She was actually kind of impressed with herself, being able to get out such a smooth line so easily.

As she put the glasses down on the table, she felt one of them pinch her butt, which wasn't all that surprising to be honest. Asami immediately turned to slap him in the face, but he wasn't as drunk as she was hoping he would be and caught her hand before it landed. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Can't take some teasing?"

"You know this isn't the first time, Tahno. I warned you before."

He just laughed, and before Asami knew it, he had his hands around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

-"Hey!" the woman at the bar called out. "How about you show the lady some respect?"

Tahno laughed. "Can't you see we're just having a little fun here?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Does she look like she's having fun to you? Let her go."

-"Or what?"

-"Or you're gonna be looking pretty funny eatin' corn off a cob with  _no fuckin' teeth_. Let. Her. Go." The destructive stare she was throwing Tahno convinced him it was easier to just let Asami go, who promptly walked back behind the bar.

"Thank you," she softly said to the woman. Working pretty much automatically, she poured two glasses of moonshine and placed them on the bar. "On the house," Asami smiled. The woman smiled as well and knocked her glass back in a single swig, while Asami did the same. "What's your name?"

-"Korra. You're..." She leaned in, trying to focus on Asami's nametag. "Asami? It's hard to read."

She chuckled. "I know, I'm sorry. I have bad handwriting."

Korra laughed too. "Nothing to be sorry about. There's worse flaws to have." She briefly eyed Asami up. "Does that kind of thing happen often with those jokers?"

Asami sighed. "More than I'd like to admit. Unfortunately, while Narook is normally pretty flexible about kicking them out when it gets too bad, he's not willing to ban them entirely, because they are good for business."

-"Too bad. Can't win 'em all, I suppose."

"I guess not." Asami was starting to get intrigued by this woman, she had to admit, though she couldn't fully figure out why. "Say, Korra, how long are you in town for? Looking to settle or just passing through?"

Korra chuckled. "Just passing through, I'm afraid. Can't stick around for too long. I'm from the far side of Dallas, but this ain't exactly the end of the world, know what I mean? No offense, though."

Asami sighed, because yes, she knew  _exactly_  what that meant. This sleepy little town, where time almost seemed to stand still, change happened slowly, if at all... If she were in Korra's shoes, she wouldn't want to settle here either. "Don't worry about it. I kind of agree with you."

This seemed to have Korra puzzled. "What does that mean? And heck, if you don't like it here, why not just leave?"

Asami simply raised her left hand, showing the wedding ring she wore on it. "Not everyone can leave as easily as you can, Korra. I still live with my parents, and I don't want to abandon them either."

-"Abandoning is a whole other ballgame from leaving to go your own way. Trains, planes, and automobiles mean you're never very far away. Telegrams, phone calls... The world is a playground, Asami, and you're sitting here, watching everyone else have all the fun." Korra's lip curled up, pulling the left corner a little higher than the right one in a dastardly handsome smirk. "All I'm sayin', there's plenty of room on the swing set."

She got up from her barstool and placed a couple of coins on the bar. "Are you open for breakfast in the morning?"

Asami took a deep breath, because she was thinking about what Korra said. "We are," she settled for, and tried putting off her thought process for the moment.

-"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow," Korra winked, and with that, she was out the door again.

It left her a little perplexed, the way that she had put it so simply, because  _dammit_ , Korra was definitely on to something. The world was fast becoming smaller, so why should Asami stay here? Even if she only went to Dallas, her life could be much more meaningful, and she'd still be but a car-ride away from her parents. She sighed. It was definitely something to think about.

* * *

Korra woke up with a crick in her neck, which was her own dumb fault. Model A Fords were terrible for sleeping in, they were never quite big enough, and she was paying the price for that now.

It wasn't ideal, but she didn't really have a choice. Ideally, she'd only sleep in towns where she had a place to crash, but she also didn't want to draw too much attention to herself by driving at night.

Besides, she was awake now, which meant she could do something she had actually been looking forward to: seeing Asami again. For some reason, last night had been made much more enjoyable by her. Also, yeah, a good breakfast sounded pretty appealing right about now. Korra hadn't had much to eat last night.

With a sigh, she grabbed her jacket and hat, at least making herself presentable, and started walking back into town. It wasn't very far, but she didn't want to risk someone spotting her car, because she wasn't planning on leaving in it.

Soon, the speak-easy came in sight, and Korra found herself smiling at the mere thought of seeing Asami again. Not only was she easy on the eyes, she was just very nice, and yet she seemed exhausted, even though she couldn't be older than Korra herself. It was strange.

She sat herself down in one of the booths, and it wasn't long before Asami walked up to her. "Morning. What can I get you?"

"Hmm, eggs, bacon, toast, and a cup of coffee, sounds like a winner."

Asami chuckled. "Yes it does. I'll bring it right out."

A look around told Korra that it was much emptier than last night, pretty much just the sheriff drinking her coffee at the bar. It was unusual, there weren't a lot of female sheriffs, and Korra had been around a lot of sheriffs. Still, she'd never been here before, so she could enjoy the anonymity while it lasted.

Asami soon came out of the kitchen with her food and two cups of coffee. "Here you go. Mind if I join you?" she asked with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Korra smiled. "Coffee with a pretty girl? Not at all." She held up her hand, and she could swear Asami's blush became just a little bit redder.

Right at that moment, the sheriff got up from her bar stool, and put the money down. "Asami," she greeted, tipping her hat.

-"Sheriff," she politely greeted back. "Always a pleasure."

Korra was a little curious, so as soon as the door closed, she decided to ask. "How'd a woman end up in that position? It's not exactly common."

-"I know. About... ten years ago, her husband died, and he'd been the sheriff before Lin, so she took over temporarily, but she was doing a good job, so... yeah, nothing changed since. It's general knowledge in this town not to mess with Lin Beifong."

It made Korra chuckle. "I've heard that before. First-hand experience?"

Asami smiled. "No, but she did arrest my husband. He's enormous, and yet she managed to work him down to the ground."

"Impressive. And yet you don't seem to resent her for it. Unless he deserved to be arrested."

Asami scoffed. "Left school to marry him, but I haven't seen him in years, why do you think I moved back in with my parents?"

Korra didn't really know what to say to that, so she just kept on eating her breakfast, even though it was becoming abundantly clear that her earlier thoughts of Asami not being happy here were totally correct.

-"I'm sorry, Korra," Asami sighed. "I didn't mean to vent against you. It's just... I feel like I can talk to you, know what I mean?"

"I do, actually," Korra chuckled. "You seem like the kind of girl I'd like to get to know a little better." She took a sip of her coffee and smiled. "Tell you what: why don't we take a walk when I'm done eating? If you can get a break, that is."

Asami raised an eyebrow and looked around the empty speak-easy. "Shouldn't be a problem," she chuckled. "Let me ask my boss, and I'll be ready in a bit."

* * *

'A walk' soon turned into what basically amounted to a stroll through every street in town, even though Asami was perfectly capable of admitting that didn't actually mean much.

More to the point, it didn't actually  _matter_  much, because what she was most enjoying here was the time she was spending with Korra. Part of her knew that it wasn't going to last, and that Korra would soon be moving on again, but Asami was in no rush to hasten that process.

There was just something about being around her, it made Asami feel... wanted. Korra actually appreciated her, unlike most people in her life, who were either indifferent or thought she was a waste of space.

And yet, something was bugging her a little. It was mostly that Korra seemed to be hiding something, and Asami wanted to know what. "Say, Korra, not that I haven't enjoyed our little walk, but we've been talking about the weather, who's who in this town, our childhoods, but you still haven't actually told me what you do."

Korra was briefly silent. "You want to know, huh?"

"Well, yes."

-"Okay, if you must, I rob banks."

Asami stared at her in disbelief, before bursting out laughing. That laugh subsided soon enough, however, when she saw that Korra hadn't twitched a muscle. "Wait, are you serious?"

Korra spied around, quickly making sure they were alone. "Of course." She held open her jacket, revealing a revolver in a shoulder holster.

"And that thing is real?"

-"It's not made of wood." Korra drew it, spun it around her finger, and held it out to Asami. "Don't point it at either me or yourself, that's how you lose toes."

Asami felt conflicted, because on the one hand, that was a gun, something her father had always told her to stay away from. It was a device made for killing people, and not much else. On the other hand, she couldn't deny the attraction she was feeling for both it and Korra right now. Sure, she'd seen right from the start that Korra was attractive, but that just increased tenfold.

Tentatively, Asami reached out and took the revolver, making sure to keep her finger off the trigger. It was a little bit heavier than she thought it would be, but it did fit into her hand rather naturally. "And this is what you use?"

Korra scoffed. "All them big wigs up in New York use pens to steal people's money, I do the exact same thing, only with a gun. Transfer money from their pockets to my pockets. Biggest difference is that I don't take everyone else down with me when I fuck up."

Asami chuckled. The way Korra made it sound here was that she  _should_  be doing this. And she wasn't wrong about the bankers. Asami had seen a lot of people move away, try their luck out in California because the bank foreclosed their properties after the crash. She held the gun out, pretending to shoot something that wasn't there. "Do you just rob banks, or also other places, like stores or..." She hesitated, but Korra smiled.

-"Or speak-easies?" she finished, and Asami nodded. "Sometimes," Korra admitted. "Only when I'm low on cash though, so I wasn't going to rob you in any case. Speak-easies aren't very profitable. Gas stations are generally better."

How the hell was Korra being so casual about this? They had been talking about the weather and Mrs. Winslow's twins fifteen minutes ago, and now they were talking about Korra's criminal exploits.

And yet... Asami was wildly attracted to the idea. Going wherever she wanted to go, or more to the point, far away from this sleepy little speck on the map. The excitement, the thrill... "Could you... show me?"

For once, Korra actually seemed surprised. "Show you how I rob stores?" Asami nodded, making Korra's eyebrows raise further. "Well, it's not so easy. Before you go in, you need to know how to get out. I'm gonna need a getaway car."

"I thought you had a car and slept in it last night?" That part she had mentioned.

-"I slept in it, but I never said it was my car."

Right. That actually made a lot more sense now than it did an hour ago. It did make Asami smile though. "I help you with your car problem, you show me how you rob a store."

Korra's slanted smirk grew. "Alright, you're on." They carried on walking, first to pick up Korra's bag with a couple of 'necessary items', before Asami took them to the house of her in-laws, which was only a couple of blocks away. Parked outside was the reason they were here.

-"Sweet mother Mary, a Cadillac 355," Korra whistled. "They have done well for themselves. Whose car is this?"

"In-laws. They've taken the train to visit their family in Houston and won't be back for another couple of days."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "And this wouldn't happen to be a way to get back at your husband, now would it?"

"Well," Asami admitted. "I'm 21 years old and have been estranged from my husband for three years already. If there ever was a definition of deadbeat, it would definitely apply to Iroh. I don't feel guilty about this."

-"If you say so." She walked around to the driver's side door and pulled a lock pick out of her pocket to start wiggling the lock, which just made Asami chuckle. She instead walked around the back, into the kitchen, where they left their car keys in the kitchen drawer. Outside, Korra was still working on the lock.

"Allow me," Asami chuckled, holding the key right in front of Korra's face.

-"How'd you get that?"

"They never lock their back door."

Korra chuckled. "Well, they shouldn't be calling it crime when it's that easy." She took the keys and before Asami knew it, had the car started. "Get in. Unless you want to miss the show."

She drove to the market square, one of the few places in town which had paved a paved road. She pulled over at the side walk, right in front of the drug store. Since it was Saturday, it was open, but the town wasn't very busy. "There's just one more thing I'd like from you before I go and do this."

"What's that?" Asami asked in confusion.

-"For all I know, he's got a double-barrel behind that counter. I'm gonna need a kiss for good luck." Korra looked over with a smirk on her lips and a glint in her eyes, which made Asami smile too. She leaned in, quickly pulling Korra in for a kiss, and  _God_ , was that worth it. Her lips were so much softer than anyone else she had ever kissed, and Asami immediately knew she never wanted to kiss another pair of lips again. "Go get 'em," she smiled when she finally broke the kiss.

Korra smiled back and got out of the car, ready to rob the drug store. Truth be told, Asami did feel a little conflicted about that. She knew that Old Man Shung was running the store, and he wouldn't hurt a fly. There was no double-barrel behind the counter, but it was still as good an excuse as any to kiss Korra.

From her spot in the car, Asami couldn't see much of what was going on, only that about a minute after she went in, Korra was already outside again, only now with a handful of bills. As soon as she was at the car, she threw it in, smiling at Asami's amazed face at the amount of money it was, though it probably wasn't as much as it looked. "Believe me now?" Korra asked, before starting the car and speeding away.

They drove for a while, until Korra finally pulled over a few miles out of town and shut off the engine. "So what do you think?"

"I think you're crazy." Asami said, still amazed that everything really did just happen. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel her attraction to Korra growing by the second.

She chuckled. "You ain't the first one to say that to me." It fell silent between them. "If you want to get out, now would be a good time. Town isn't too far. Just say I held you at gunpoint to make sure no one followed me and I kicked you out here."

"Where will you go?"

-"Oklahoma border is 50 miles north of here. They can't touch me there."

Asami thought about it for a moment. What was she really doing with her life? If she was just waiting for her deadbeat husband to come back to her, and was just filling the time by bussing tables, she might as well do something more enjoyable. "And what if I want to go with you?"

Korra's mouth literally fell open. "Then you're even crazier than I am. You can go back to your life, your job, your town, but only if you get out now."

"I hate my life, I hate my job, and I definitely hate that town. I'd rather go with you."

-"Are you sure about this? Right now, you're my hostage, but if you cross the border with me, you're my accomplice."

Asami smiled. "I like the sound of that. Take me away."

Korra brought her hand up and cupped Asami's cheek, before slowly leaning in to press a long kiss on her lips. "You are crazy... but you're my kind of crazy," she smirked.


	2. Safe House

Waking up the next morning, the first thing Asami realized was just how crazy what she was doing was. 24 hours ago, she was a married waitress, living a completely ordinary life. Now, she was a fugitive on the run from the law in a stolen car with a woman she didn't know, without having stopped by her house to pick up her coat and hat, or even a pair of clean underwear and a toothbrush.

And somehow, the excitement of that prospect made her smile.

Turns out they had stolen the right car, since Korra basically told her this was the best place for them to spend the night. Sure, they could try for an abandoned house, but chances were it was just riddled with dust and the lack of furniture wouldn't really help with comfort either.

However, they were smart enough to put their car on an abandoned property, mostly so they had access to water now that morning broke. But Asami, who had elected to sleep in the back seat for now, decided to wait until Korra woke up too, mostly because she had driven quite a long way into Oklahoma to make sure they weren't going to get caught. Waking her up now would be rude.

But having slept in the fetal position wasn't too comfortable, so as quietly as she could, Asami stepped out of the car and sat on the side step to pull on her shoes, but still closed the door very gently, as to not wake Korra.

Fortunately, there was a well with a pump on the property, so she could at least splash a little bit of water in her face and drink a few handfuls. It was fresh, not with the metallic taste the plumbing in their house gave the water. Maybe lead pipes weren't the best idea in the world, but they were cheap, so her parents had decided to buy them anyway.

It made Asami sigh, because she realized that her parents didn't know where she was or even what she was doing.

But she was pulled from that thought when Korra opened her door and practically fell out of the car, making Asami chuckle. "Morning."

-"Hmmm..." she groaned while rubbing her head.

"Not a morning person, I presume?"

-"That's puttin' things mildly," Korra chuckled. She repeated the process Asami had just finished, pump up some water, splash some in her face, and drink a little bit of it. Truth be told, Asami was a little bit hypnotized as she followed a single drop roll down her neck, to her chest, and into the modest cleavage exposed by her shirt. "So I'm not the only one who's thirsty," she smirked.

Asami felt herself go as red as a tomato, but Korra's laughter was the kind of sound to make her feel warm inside. "So what's the plan?" she asked, desperate to change the subject.

-"Well, I was planning on getting us to a safe house on the outskirts of Oklahoma City. Me and a couple of friends occasionally use it, so we can catch our breath, relax for a bit, get some new clothes, find some new targets, the works. Oh, and we gotta change the plates for the car."

"Plates?"

-"They're looking for a stolen Caddy with Texas plates. If we change 'em to Okie plates, it's gonna be that much harder for the law to catch us."

Made sense, even if there was one thing Asami wasn't fully clear on. "And how are you going to get those?"

A devious grin grew on Korra's face. "How do you think?"

Asami chuckled. "Right. Stupid question, I suppose."

-"I also have a couple in my bag, but yeah, if we see some scrap cars, might be worth taking." After this, Korra went silent for a little bit. "But that's just me. Is there anything  _you_  want to do?"

It gave Asami a moment to think as well, but also a sense of appreciation for Korra, knowing that she was looking out for her sanity as well. "I think I want to write a letter to my parents. I left without a word to them or anyone else for that matter, they should at least know what, if not where."

Korra smiled. "Sounds fair enough. Why don't we wash up a little, and then see if we can get some breakfast in the next town over? We'll get you a pen and paper there too."

"Good plan. Want to swipe that too?"

-"Heck no. I've been stealing my living together since I was 13, and the only reason I can still look at myself in the mirror is because I mostly steal from people who can afford to miss it."

Asami had to admit, there was something to that, in a Robin Hood-kind of way. Although it was fairly obvious Korra was leaving out the part about giving to the poor.

But it was a solid plan of approach, so they started cleaning themselves up after last night's rather impromptu stop. Asami 'brushed' her teeth with her finger and a little bit of Korra's toothpaste, which was fine for the time being, though a toothbrush was definitely an item on the list of things she needed. Korra spent the time productively by changing the license plates of the Cadillac, and soon enough, they were on their way.

Even though the car had a radio, they weren't in range of a mast yet, so they just drove in a comfortable silence. Once they got up to speed, Korra reached over and intertwined her fingers with Asami's, giving her a smile as she did so.

Soon enough though, a town came into view, and they went into a diner to order themselves some breakfast, while Korra also asked them for some stationary and a pen.

This was Asami's chance to really pour her heart out, because she did feel a little guilty about leaving her parents without any kind of indication that she was going to do that at all, let alone on such a short notice. It was probably also part of the reason why she had trouble actually eating anything, she wasn't hungry in the slightest. Korra, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered at all by that and happily started munching down on her pancakes.

It took Asami quite a while before she actually started writing, but at that point, the words flowed without so much as a second thought, she just wrote down what she felt, which was pretty much what her parents deserved. Doing that did make her start thinking about the whole thing, and it made tears well up in her eyes, something Korra noticed.

-"Asami, are you okay?"

She took a deep breath. "I think so. It's something to process." She looked up, seeing how Korra was looking right into her eyes with those beautiful blues, and it put a smile on Asami's face. She reached over the table, clasping Korra's hand in her own, and the warmth it provided did give her a sense of safety, even though she was flying blind.

-"Will you read it to me?" Korra asked. "It's okay if you don't want to, but I just want to know what's going on in your head. I like you too much not to."

Asami smiled, and decided to just go for it. What did she have to lose anyway?

" _Dear mom and dad,_

_You must be worried right now. I left without a word, or even telling you where I'm going. Truth be told, I don't know where I'm going. That thought should be scaring me, but it's not. It has liberated me. I know you see your life as perfect, and you were hoping I'd have the same life. But so far, everything I have done has been a disaster, and everything that was still coming didn't appear much better. I married Iroh, partially because I thought it would be the right thing, and partially because you wanted me, but if I'm very honest, it has been the biggest mistake of my life. I didn't even know why I was still waiting, hoping he might come back one day, because it's pretty clear to me that he wasn't going to. I hated that feeling of hopelessness, that everything about my life had already been set in stone. For once, I'm taking control, and I'm going on a path where I can hopefully live a life where I'm not shackled to the place I was born._

_I hope that even though you might not agree with my decision, that you can respect it. I still love you, and I will always be grateful to the years you spent raising me, caring for me, loving me, but it's time for me to go on with my life. Where that will take me, I cannot say, and I don't think I want to._

_Love, Asami._ "

After she put her letter down, Korra was silent for a while. She had never let go of Asami's hand, but that didn't matter at all, even if it was starting to go for so long that the staff were throwing a few weird looks their way. "So what do you think?"

"I think it's amazing," Korra said with a genuine smile. "You have a gift, Asami, a way with words. You should use that, write stories. You can make us famous one day."

Asami smiled back. "I wouldn't know about that, but I'm certainly willing to try."

Soon after, they were both done with breakfast, and they continued on their way to Korra's safe house. When they actually got there though, Asami was a little worried, because to say it looked run-down would be generous. Korra noticed her hesitation, and took her hand again, stopping the car on the long drive up to the house itself. "Hey, do you trust me?"

"I think so."

She cupped Asami's face, looking her straight in the eyes. "It's a lot better on the inside. A girl like you doesn't deserve to sleep in some kind of shithole, and I wouldn't take you to one."

Asami smiled, and pressed a quick kiss on Korra's lips. "Okay. Show me the way."

Korra decided it was best to drive around, making sure their expensive car wouldn't be visible from the road next to such a house.

"I'm guessing this back door isn't unlocked?" Asami smirked, remembering how she reacted back home.

Korra laughed. "No, though it might as well be." She walked up to a dead potted plant, and revealed the key underneath. "Taadaa. World's lamest magic trick." She opened the door, and they stepped into the kitchen, which actually had Asami pleasantly surprised.

Inside, there was a fridge, which started humming as soon as Korra flicked the switch, and even a tap that appeared to be hooked up to a water main. "That's certainly good."

-"Hey, even us outlaws enjoy a few creature comforts," Korra smirked. "Water's cold though, but we can definitely heat some up for a shower."

"Hmm..." Asami hummed, because there was something else on her mind. She walked up behind Korra and wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing a kiss on her cheek. "Maybe later, because right now, there is something I really want to do first..."

Korra turned around in Asami's arms, grinning as she did so. "And would that happen to be me?"

She smiled back and captured Korra's lips with her own in a passionate kiss. "Absolutely."

Korra soon broke free of her grasp, but also pulled Asami by her hand up the stairs into one of the rooms, one with a double bed that looked like the first breath of wind would blow it down. The thought alone was enough to make her chuckle.

-"What's so funny?"

"Just wondering if this bed is strong enough to hold us when we give it a good shakedown," she said, ending with a sultry smirk.

Korra smiled too, and stalked towards Asami, gabbing her in a tight embrace and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Finally, there was nothing stopping them anymore. No places to go, no law to outrun, no safe houses to reach. Right now, it was just her, Korra, and the bed that was calling to them.

Asami felt Korra's hands lower down from her sides to her hips, before one of them reached the buttons of her skirt. She broke the kiss, and Asami's smirk told Korra to proceed.

The fabric slid smoothly down her legs, revealing the simple stockings she was wearing underneath. Korra's jacket was also carelessly thrown aside, though she was a little more cautious when it came to putting her gun down.

After that though, the game was on. Asami pretty much tackled her to the bed, resuming their passionate kiss again.  _Damn_ , was this so much better than the year or so she was together with Iroh. She knew that technically, she was cheating on him, but with how long he'd been gone, it would be a pretty hard thing to judge her for.

Hands soon wandered where they weren't supposed to go, but Asami didn't care. Korra knew what she was doing, that much was obvious, and Asami was more than ready to let her. She kind of missed when Korra had undone the buttons of her blouse and opened it up, leaving Asami pretty much in just her underwear.

Truth be told, Korra's clothes were disappearing at an equal rate, something Asami was rather excited about. It turned out that her earlier assessment of her being quite muscular was still underestimated, because  _damn_. Even now that she was still in a simple bra and panties, her abs and impressive biceps made Asami want nothing more than to be taken by this woman.

Luckily for her, Korra seemed to have the same plan. She was currently in the position of straddling Asami, and she sat up to undo her own bra and slip it down her shoulders, which once again made Asami gasp. Korra's breasts were firm, capped with brown nipples that looked like they belonged in Asami's mouth, but let's not get ahead on that.

In fact, Korra seemed to have the same idea for Asami, as she unclipped her bra and was equally quick to pull it away and have it join the rest of their clothes on the floor. She wasted no time, working her way from the pale neck and down to Asami's pink nipples, taking one in her mouth and making her gasp once more.

It was simply heaven. Even though Asami was quite secretive of this, she wasn't a virgin by the time she got married, so she'd had more than one partner in life, but this was way beyond anything she had ever experienced, and she wasn't even fully undressed yet. Maybe it was just the fact that Korra was a woman, and that she was more attracted to that. Maybe it was the criminal element in her that had pulled Asami over in the first place. Maybe it was just that Korra seemed to care about  _her_  pleasure, and not just her own. Maybe it was all of the above.

Whatever it was, Asami knew that she wanted it, and she could hardly wait for Korra to give it, which she seemed more than willing to do. This was right on the money, as Korra sucked hard on the skin between her breasts, leaving a bright red mark that would undoubtedly turn purple come morning, but who cares? She'd never show that to anyone other than the woman who put it there, so it didn't matter anyway.

Korra continued her way down, throwing a quick glance up to confirm Asami's consent, something she was actually rather grateful for, before she relieved Asami of her panties, finally leaving her fully nude. She continued kissing her way down, but her hands were already there, running over the small patch of hair and through her lips, which were starting to get wet.

Full of vigor, Korra started eating her out, which was so far beyond anything Asami had ever experienced that she gasped out in shock. "Korra!" she called out, making her look up with a twinkle in her eyes, but not for a moment did she stop what she was doing. Sheer waves of pleasure were coursing through Asami's body, which were only increased when Korra sucked on her clit.

Simple fact was, Asami didn't think it was possible to feel like this. Korra increased both the work her tongue and her fingers were doing, picking up the pace with pretty much every move they made, and more to the point, making her feel better. Asami's climax was fast approaching, and in a bout of selfishness, she wanted it. Everything be damned, that was what she  _needed_  right now. She'd find a way to repay the favor to Korra later, but now, that was pretty much the only thing on her mind.

Fortunately for her, Korra seemed to have the same idea. She briefly broke away from circling Asami's clit with her tongue, but only to say what was most prominently on her mind. "Hmm, Asami, you taste so good..." After that, she went right back to making sure her girl had a good evening.

"God, Korra!" Asami called out, knowing full well that what she was enjoying right now was forbidden by pretty much every book in the Bible, but she didn't care. It was too good to care. The heat washing over her body at the moment Korra pushed her over the edge was worth whatever would come after it.

She screamed out at the heavens, seeing stars on her closed eyes, and yet, her lover wasn't even thinking about stopping. She prolonged Asami's climax as much as she could, and by the time it was finally over, she fell back on the bed, a massive smile on her face. Her breathing was heavy and uneven, but that didn't matter, and she happily gave in when Korra crawled her way back up to press a kiss on Asami's lips. "And that's how I get it done," the outlaw smirked.

* * *

Korra smiled as she saw Asami slowly catching her breath. She rolled them over, with her lover on top of her, making sure she'd get some time to catch her breath, because that was definitely necessary. Asami placed her head on Korra's chest, and after a bit, gently started tracing circles around her other nipple. "How did you do that?"

Korra chuckled. "Another magic trick, though not a lame one this time."

It made Asami laugh too, and she crawled up a little to press a slow kiss on Korra's lips. "You know... I think it's your turn..."

"Hmm, not gonna say no to..." She paused, because there was a sound downstairs. "Did you hear that?" she whispered.

Asami perked up as well and nodded. "Someone downstairs."

Korra quickly but quietly got out of bed and grabbed her revolver off the floor, before making her way to the door. She gestured Asami to stay where she was while she went looking.

The rattling of keys came from the front door, which was perfect, because you couldn't see the stairs from there as you walked in. Korra placed herself with her back to the wall, making sure she'd get the jump on whoever was coming. The door swung open, which was her time to move. "Freeze, asshole!" she yelled, and put the gun to the back of his head.

-"Korra?" That voice... that was definitely a familiar voice.

"Mako?"

-"Think you can take the gun away from my head?"

"Sorry," she sheepishly said while gently putting the hammer back in its place. "Just being cautious."

He scoffed. "Like you've always been - Whoa!" He had started turning around, but immediately changed his mind. "You are  _very_  naked!"

Only now did Korra realize that he was right, and she suddenly felt pretty self-conscious of that. "Ah, yes, I, umm... You see... I was kind of in the middle of something."

Mako awkwardly coughed, but being a good gentleman, he took off his coat and without looking, held it out for Korra to cover herself with. "I bet. So who's lucky this time?"

-"Korra? What's going on?" Asami called from upstairs.

"It's okay, Asami, nothing to worry about. I'll be right up."

Mako seemed impressed. "You managed to snag a lady this time?"

"Got a problem with that?"

-"No, not at all. Curious more than anything." Asami came out of the bedroom, appearing at the top of the stairs in the blouse and skirt she had been wearing earlier, but if Korra wasn't mistaken, she wasn't wearing any underwear. "And very impressed, I must say."

Korra chuckled. "Mako, Asami, Asami, Mako."

She gave him a polite smile. "I'd shake your hand, but... you know."

Mako smiled back. "I do, so let's not for now." He turned back to Korra. "I'm actually glad you’re here, because I have news."

She perked up at this. "You do?"

-"Yes. It's Bolin. Korra, I'm going to need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, lighting that fire worked, though Kainorian helped the process along, thanks to her for giving it a quick beta too. See you at the next one, people!


	3. The Right To Bear Arms

"So what's so important?" Korra asked, now having had the time to change into something that was a little more appropriate than just an overcoat.

Mako took a deep breath. "It's Bolin. He got arrested a while back, and was put in the stir for 25 years, no chance of parole."

"Damn." She knew that was bound to happen one day, and in fact, it had happened multiple times before, even to herself, but 25 years was a bit extreme. "What'd he do?"

-"Some schmuck at a party thought he could do whatever the fuck he wanted, including to Opal, and you know how Bolin gets when that's the case. She told the guy off, didn't work, then Bolin told him off, still didn't work, so Bo punched him in the face, and the whole thing turned into a brawl." Korra smiled, because she know Bolin was freakishly strong and had one hell of a good punch. She didn't envy whoever had been on the receiving end. "Anyway, it turned out to be some rich punk, who lawyered up afterwards and had him thrown in the slam."

Their mutual attention was briefly drawn to the stairs, where Asami was now coming down, also properly dressed now. No underwear should really be for Korra's eyes only. She sat down next to Korra and intertwined their hands, before nodding to Mako to continue. He seemed hesitant though. "You sure about her?"

This actually kind of offended Korra, and judging from her bitter expression, it did so too with Asami. "Excuse me?" they asked in unison.

Mako kind of rebounded, knowing that probably wasn't the best way to phrase it. "It's just... Korra, we go way back, and I'd trust you with my life, but I don't know Asami, and you only met her a few days ago. What I'm about to tell you isn't exactly legal."

Korra scoffed. "Most of what we've done since we met wasn't legal, and yet she's here. I trust her." She glanced over to Asami, who threw her a quick smile.

After a few moments of thought, Mako nodded. "Okay. I want to get my brother out of the slam, Korra."

"Then I'd suggest a good lawyer, not someone who came to squat here in a stolen car."

-"I'm not talking about the legal way."

Korra sighed. "Yeah, that's what I was afraid you were gonna say. You really want to go and bust him out?" Mako's silence was more than enough confirmation, which didn't bode well. "Look, you know I love Bo and I'll help you get him out, but we can't just do this flyin' blind. We need a plan, a solid one, probably some more people too."

Mako nodded. "You're right. I know we can count on Opal to help us, got anyone else in mind?"

"How about we don't give Opal a Tommy gun, not unless you wanna get us all shot before we come within a hundred miles of that prison," Korra smirked.

It made Mako chuckle. "You're right on that, but we are gonna need extra muscle. Keep your eyes open?"

"Definitely," Korra nodded. "Where'd they put Bo anyway?"

-"Beaumont."

"Good, means we can easily escape to Louisiana. Asami and I have a bit of heat on us back in Texas, so it's probably best that we stick around here for a bit," she continued, squeezing Asami's hand.

Mako nodded in agreement. "Okay. I'm actually on my way down from Nebraska, so I'll go and find Opal, see if she knows anything we don't."

"Sounds like a plan. Now how about we pop open that moonshine I left here last time?" Korra asked with a crooked grin. Asami seemed surprised by this, and Mako just gave an appreciative nod. She walked over to the corner, and stepped on a loose floorboard, revealing a couple of jars of moonshine under it. "Now, drink up."

* * *

The week was mostly spent in bed. Asami frequently woke up with Korra already between her legs, but somehow could never really be bothered to tell her off. There were worse ways to wake up than with an orgasm.

That, and she actually learned how Mako and Korra kept up their lifestyle: stealing. Obvious at first glance, but there was a catch: they couldn't just steal everything. Asami closely observed as Korra kept the grocer busy as Mako stealthily swept a few items away. It was impressive, and after a few days, Korra asked her if she wanted to have a go at it, which meant Asami stole something for the first time in her life: a pack of cigarettes. Not exactly groundbreaking, but it did give her a rush of actually doing it and getting away with it.

All in all, using a combination of paying for and swiping stuff, she gathered a full new wardrobe, all the groceries they would need, notebooks to journal in, and a few other things to make her life more comfortable. Korra handled most of it, having developed a pretty keen sense over the years when it was safe to steal and when it wasn't worth the risk. No sense getting caught over a bottle of perfume.

And living with Mako and Korra was its own kind of entertaining. They went way back, that much was plain as day, and developed quite the rapport over that time. Surprisingly enough, he didn't expect Asami to do any of the cooking, and did most of it himself. Sure, Korra wasn't too bad, but as it turned out, Mako was actually a really good cook.

Which made it a little sketchy that her lover hadn't exactly tried to keep quiet when Asami had just made her come, trapping her between the bed and herself. It was a beautiful sight, seeing Korra so relaxed after an orgasm.

-"You know, I feel bad for Mako," she murmured half into her pillow, half to Asami.

"How's that?"

The outlaw chuckled. "Because I don't think we really tried to keep it down a little over the past week now that he's here too."

Asami smiled. "Hmm, maybe," she said, not really mustering the energy to care. "Then again, he did interrupt us first, so maybe it was a bit of revenge for us."

-"Maybe. Might have overdone it a little." Korra rolled onto her back, not caring one bit that she was fully exposed now and that Asami had hogged the sheet. At the same time, the pale woman let her eyes roam down her lover's body, taking her time to appreciate her strong arms, firm breasts, the trimmed patch of hair between her legs, and the toned legs themselves. Korra was simply put  _stunning_ , and it was a genuine mystery to Asami how she hadn't figured out sooner that she liked women this much.

"Do you want to go again?" Asami asked on a seductive tone while letting her finger trace circles around Korra's belly button. Partly to get her riled up, partly so that she could enjoy the sensation of those ridges left by her abs.

The outlaw smiled back. "As much as I would love to, I think I prefer breakfast right now. Bring you some in bed, so that you can stay here... Wait for me, just like this... Think of what you want me to do when I get back... And leave Mako a fresh pot of coffee and some breakfast. In my experience, making someone food is an easy way to earn forgiveness."

Asami laughed out loud at this. "Now that certainly sounds like a good plan." She rolled over and pressed a kiss on Korra's lips, before moving down a bit and softly nibbling on her ear. "And don't wear too much, it'll just mean more work later..."

Korra blushed, but did oblige, grabbing just her pants and a shirt from yesterday, and shot her lover a wink before disappearing down the stairs to make them breakfast.

* * *

After Korra's lovely breakfast in bed, and then some more  _breakfast_  in bed, they made it downstairs properly and Asami chuckled at the sight of Mako, who looked like death incarnate, sipping away at his coffee in a chipped enamel cup while smoking a cigarette.

-"Mornin'," Korra cheerfully greeted him, feeling quite energized herself.

He slowly looked over, clearly not pleased with her happy-go-lucky tone. "You two kept me up  _all damn night_."

"At least Korra made you coffee," Asami tried.

-"I am leaving today, because I cannot take that shit again. And I'm taking your Cadillac, you owe me at least that much."

Korra chuckled and nodded at the same time. "Yeah, I suppose that's fair enough. But if you're going to Opal in Houston, you might wanna switch cars at some point. We stole it in Texas, they'll be on the lookout for it there."

Mako sighed as he took another sip of coffee. "Yeah, I guess I'll figure something out. But Oklahoma's big and I don't want to have to do it in that fucking Ford again."

Korra laughed again as she glanced over to Asami. "Well, shit, I just got rid of one of those. Tell you what, I'll give you the keys if you give Asami a gun."

After a brief moment, Mako shook his head. "Sorry, can't do. Only got the one, and I need it."

Korra thought for a moment and decided to make a counterproposal. "Tell you what, you help us knock over that gun shop we kept walking past, the Caddy and half the guns yours."

-"Deal."

* * *

The plan was pretty straightforward; walk in, Korra and Mako distract the owner for a bit, pull their guns on him, Asami keeps watch outside, and once they have everything they want or can carry, whichever one comes first, make a run for it.

They took Mako's Model A Ford, and were lucky that they could park right on the curb outside the shop, which was hard to miss thanks to the revolver-shaped sign hanging over the door. "You ready for this?" Korra asked Asami.

She took a deep breath. "I think so."

Korra nodded. "Wait next to the door, keep the engine running, and give us a whistle when you see the law, okay?" Asami gave her a slight nod, upon which Korra smiled. "Come on, one more kiss for good luck." That soon came, and Korra smiled, because that was a damn good kiss, even though when she pulled away, she could see Mako rolling his eyes.

-"Don't get shot," Asami chuckled.

"I'll try not to."

Right before they walked in, Korra looped her arm through Mako's, making it appear as though they were a couple. The shop itself was fairly small, one wall stacked with shotguns, not her favorite, and a couple of glass counters, guns on display inside them. "Morning," the owner greeted them. "How can I help you?"

-"I'm looking for something to keep the house safe," Mako said. "Something small enough to keep in the nightstand, preferably."

The owner smiled. "Well, for that, I can recommend the Colt M1911. It comes with a .45 caliber round, lot of stopping power in a small package." He walked over to one of the displays, took a key out of his pocket and unlocked it, which was the moment Korra and Mako decided to act.

They both drew their guns on the man, and the moment he saw that, reached behind his back, but Korra stopped him. "Don't. Brave people die, cowards live." She reached around instead, taking his revolver out of his belt and quickly emptied it, making sure that only she and Mako would have the loaded guns. "You got this?"

-"Yeah, I do," he answered, upon which he pulled a length of rope out of his rucksack to tie up the store owner.

Korra set to work on the now open gun cabinet, loading all of the pistols into Mako's bag, plus a significant helping of ammo. She also spotted a couple of Tommy guns and decided to take a pair of shotguns with her as well, just in case. Saw the barrel off, that's a lot of punch in a small package. "Okay, I got everything we need, let's go."

They decided to use Mako's blue Ford as their getaway car, since Korra would be ditching that thing as soon as humanly possible. They quickly made their way back to the safehouse, and couldn't hear any sirens yet. Still, no point in waiting around until they did hear them, so they quickly grabbed everything they had already packed, and made an even split of the guns and ammo on their way back to Mako's car. It was stashed a couple of blocks away from the safehouse, just in case they did get cops on their tail.

"So, Houston, huh?" Korra kind of confirmed with him.

-"Yeah, I'll keep Opal company for a while." He realized what he said just a moment too late, as both Korra and Asami raised an eyebrow at him. "Not in that way, come on." The women both chuckled, but he wasn't wrong, Korra knew Mako would never do that. "So where will you go?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. "Well, we ain't gonna break Bolin out with just the three of us, that's for sure. We need another gunner and a mechanic wouldn't go amiss, so there's only one place we can go: Memphis."

-"We're going to Tennessee?" Asami asked.

"Yep. Gotta go pay a visit to an old friend. I know it's far, but we need that extra hand."

Mako nodded. "You're not wrong there. Good luck, Korra. I hope you can bring him on board."

She smiled. "So do I. Try to stay out of trouble, okay?" she said while hugging him goodbye.

-"I should be saying that to you. Take care."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is actually happening. I am reviving this story, because I am not done with it yet. The reason I put it on hold for as long as I did is... extremely personal and not really something I'm willing to share here, but suffice it to say, writing no longer felt like escapism, and this particular story was just not the kind of subject I wanted to be writing about with everything going on in my life at that time. 
> 
> But that's almost a year ago now, and in the end, everything worked out for the best, so when I saw that one of the prompts for Korrasami Month was a Prohibition AU, I remembered this story. I read through all of it again (all two chapters, wow, that didn't take very long) and the drafts for this one, and thought "You know, I do still like it." So I started expanding, tweaking, adding a few bits, and before I really knew it, I had a new chapter, and reinvigorated my interest in continuing it. So while I still can't promise a neat weekly update schedule, I wish I could, I will do my very best to not make you wait another year between updates. Take care, folks!
> 
> PS: If you can figure out who Korra and Mako are talking about in that last bit, great job, you have my permission to treat yourself to a cookie.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, mostly since everyone keeps asking, I have not made up my mind yet exactly how this story is going to end, whether that be like the real life Bonnie and Clyde or some other way. I guess you'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
